


To Take Back a Life

by Nonbinary_dude_chillin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Timeline, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is an oblivious idiot, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Kissing, Lucius and Narcissa are bad parents, M/M, Mentions of rape and abuse!!!, Nonbinary Character, at the end, draco malfoy is a shameless flirt yet doest know it, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin
Summary: Harry knows Malfoy is up to something. The signs are all there! He just has to figure out what. And not get caught up in his friends crazy love antics!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Original Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	To Take Back a Life

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is some mention of past rape/abuse. You have been warned. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.S. 10 points to your Hogwarts House if you can guess the movie reference in the comments!

To Take Back a Life

“Harry? Harry! You're doing it again!”

I look up, Hermione is looking at me expectantly.

“What?” I say.

“Staring at the Slytherin table.”

“No I wasn't!”

“Honestly Harry! I’m beginning to think you have a crush on him.”

“Who?”

Hermione rolls her eyes, exasperated, “Malfoy! You've been stalking him. And watching the Map for him. Ron’s told me. You've been up almost every night! Your grades are going to slip!”

I glare at her defiantly, “I’m only watching him, because I *know* he’s up to something!”

Ron looks up from across the table, “Can we please come back to this later? Breakfast!” He picks up a price of toast and starts to butter it.

Hermione rolls her eyes grudgingly, but agrees.

And once again I’m whisked off to dream world. ‘Malfoy has to be up to something right?’ I think, ‘I mean, there's no way he can be off of the Map all of the time.’ 

My thoughts are interrupted by a tap on my arm. “What now Hermione! I'm in the middle of a train of thought!”

I turn and expect a bushy haired girl, but instead I see a person with short, bright red hair.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Merlin forbid I try and strike up a conversation with the Chosen One.” Quinn says, sarcastically.

“Oh, sorry.”

Quinn is a fellow 6th year. They transferred to Hogwarts last year. They're from France, but something happened at Beauxbatons. They still won’t talk about it.

Quinn got sorted into Gryffindor. I expected them to room with us, but instead they were given their own extension to the Gryffindor Tower. Because they were non-binary. They inspired several other people to come out of the closet, including myself. I came out as bisexual

Soon there was a third extension to all of the common rooms for gender non conforming students.

Quinn really made a bang, so I invited them to join the D.A. They agreed. Eventually they started dating Pansy Parkinson. Most of the D.A. Wanted to kick the redhead out, but Quinn stood their ground and said, “Why are we discriminating against Slytherins? I know several decent people from that house! Some of them would love to join!”

That's how Pansy, Theodore Knott and Tracy Davis joined the D.A. We didn’t trust anyone else though. We thought they might rat to the Slytherin Prince: Malfoy. But Pansy, Theo and Tracy kept their word. Even though they were pretty tight with Malfoy.

Who knew one kid from France could make such a difference?

“Harry? Harry! You're doing it again!”

I look up. Quinn’s standing there with their hands on their hips, looking remarkably like Mrs. Weasley.

“What?”

“Daydreaming!”

“Oh,”

Quinn rolls their eyes, “Honestly! Just go and kiss him already! Everyone already knows that you're pining after Malfoy!”

Hermione looks up from her toast, “Thank you Quinn! I was trying to explain to him why he’s pining, but alas.”

“I’m not pining!” I say stubbornly.

Quinn sits down and grabs a piece of bacon, “Sure you're not. And I’m Merlin himself!” 

“He’s up to something! I know it!”

“Mate, just admit that you're in love!” Ron says.

“I’m not in love!” I insist.

Ron just rolls his eyes and turns to Quinn, “Did you finnish the Potions essay?”

Quinn groans, “Fuck! I forgot about that!”

… 

I glance across the classroom. Malfoy is measuring ingredients with precision. Sweat trickles down his forehead from the heat of the caldron. I won't be fooled. I know he’s up to something!

Ron looks at me from across our caldron, “Just kiss him already!”

I glare at him. And my hand slips on the jumping bean pod. It zooms away from my knife and hits Lavender Brown’s caldron. It explodes.

“Not to worry, not to worry!” Slughorn chortles. With a flick of his wand the mess is gone.

I walk out of class still fuming. Quinn catches up to us. “Hey, Harry, Ron, did you see the new post on the bulletin this morning.”

I shake my head.

They continue, “We’re having Apparition lessons!”

Ron looks excited, “Fred and George told me about this! There’s these little hoops…”

As Ron continues to ramble my thoughts drift to a certain blonde Slytherin, who happens to be walking past me.

‘What is he up to?’

“I’ll catch up with you guys at lunch.” I mumble. But I don’t miss the knowing look Quinn gives Ron.

I pull the Invisibility Cloak out of my bag and slip it over my shoulders. It’s hard avoiding the crowded hallways and keeping up with Malfoy. Although I don’t think I would lose sight of him, he has gleaming blonde hair that I could see a mile off. I wonder what it would feel like to run my fingers through it.

Wait what?

I stop dead. Did I really just have those thoughts? Someone bumps into me from behind and I snap back to reality. I duck behind a tapestry, take off my Invisibility Cloak, and let out a breath.

“May I ask why you're following me, Potter?”

I jump and spin around. Draco Malfoy is leaning against the wall. He shouldn't be allowed to look that good in his school robes. The whole reason I’m here in the first place comes rushing back.

“I’m not following you!” I say. That’s a lie.

Malfoy seems to know that too because he says, “Don’t think I don’t notice it Potter. Always sneaking around under cover. With that cloak of yours. But your still noisy as fuck.”

“I’m not noisy!”

“Whatever lets you sleep at night, Potter.”

I cross my arms as he continues.

“You still haven’t answered my question. Why have you been stalking me?”

I narrow my eyes, “Admit it Malfoy! You're a Death Eater.”

He smirks, “If I was, why would I admit it?” He takes a step closer. Into my personal space.

I splutter. I don’t know how to respond to that. So instead I study his eyes closely. Because like they say: The eyes are the window to the soul.

I see, anger, resentment, disgust, and… fear? That was unusual.

We’re so close. Close enough to that I could just lean in and… STOP! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING!

He looks away. Whatever his emotions, he’s good at hiding them.

“If you’ll excuse me, Potter.” Malfoy turns to leave before adding, “And if I were you, I’d stop sticking my nose where it doesn’t belong. You might end up going the same way as your parents.”

He whisks away and I am left standing behind the tapestry. It’s weird. Maybe I was imagining it, but there seemed to be a concerned tone under the sneers and insults.

…   
I plop down at the Gryffindor table, still lost in my thoughts.

“How’d it go, mate?” Ron queries.

“How’d what go?” Asks Hermione.

“Stalking Malfoy.”

“Oh, Harry! Tell me you didn’t.”

“Can’t you tell by the look on his face?” Quinn says, throwing their bag down with a thud.

“Look!” I say, “I might have followed Malfoy for a little bit. But I wasn’t stalking him.”

“Were you under the Invisibility Cloak?” Asks a voice behind me.

I turn. Pansy Parkinson was standing there looking down her nose at me.

“Maybe.” I respond.

“Then that’s stalking.” Pansy says. Then she sits herself down next to Quinn and gives them a kiss on the cheek. “Who’s room tonight?”

Quinn looks at her, “Mine. It has less people, so we won't get caught.” They kiss Pansy pationently before starting on their lunch.

Dean looks up from where he’s sitting, “C’mon! Really! The PDA? Right in front of my salad!”

Lavender gives Ron a look and they promptly start making out. Dean gags and Hermione seems to disappear all together. She was getting better at talking to Ron, but she still gets choked up from his PDA with Lavender.

If I'm being honest, I’m quite sick of his friends’ cat and mouse chase. I wish they could be more like Quinn and Pansy, they had straight up told each other. All that Ron and Lavender do is snog.

“Hey!”

I look up, Ginny is sitting down in Hermione’s empty spot.

“How are you?” I say. She looks quite happy.

“Guess what happened today!” She exclaims. She doesn’t give me a chance to answer before launching into explanation.

“I was just walking down the corridor to Trelawny’s office, when Luna. Luna Lovegood, just straight up kissed me! Right there! She grabbed my tie and kissed me! Harry, I've been waiting for this for so, so, so long! I think we’re dating now. I mean, who kisses and then just doesn’t date? It’s stupid. But we’re dating now! I think. Merlin! I’m dating Luna Lovegood!” Ginny lets out a girly squeal at the end.

“Ginny! That's great!” I exclaim. “You’ve been pining after her for how long? Two years?”

Ginny smacks me lightly on the arm and says, “You're one to talk, how long have you been stalking Malfoy?”

I turn beet red and splutter indignantly, “I do not-”

“Whatever, Harry.”

… 

I step down the stone steps to the dungeon. I have detention with Snape again. Why he gave it to me this time, I don't know. But I'm sure it was a very stupid reason.

I approach his office, but I stop when I hear hushed voices.

“Draco, listen to me! This task the Dark Lord has given you, is not to be taken to foolishly. You need to put your brain into this one!”

“I don't care about his assignment!”

“You need to or else…”

“Or else what?”

“Your parents might meet a sticky end.”

“Great. Amazing. Spectacular. Severus, you know me well enough by now. Since when have I given two fucks about my parents. I have a father who rapes and abuses me and a mother who doesn't care that he does it. They deserve to meet a sticky end.”

“Draco! Don't talk like that! You know that your parents care. At least a little bit. And I was given the task of protecting you, by your mother. We made an Unbreakable Vow!”

“Then die.”

“Mr. Malfoy. That is no way to talk to a teacher!”

“Oh fuck you.”

“How about detention. Right here, right now. I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that Mr. Potter has it at the same time.”

As if on cue, I step into the room.

Snape gives me a nasty smile, “Potter. So nice of you to join us. As I'm sure you've heard, Mr. Malfoy here will be joining you.”

I scowl at the blonde, who just smirks back at me.

“You two will be cleaning out the potions closet.” Snape gives me an evil look. “You have… two hours. No magic. And remember, don’t close the door behind you. Begin.”

With a swish Snape leaves the room, and I resist the urge to set off a glitter bomb at the excessiveness. Then I realize that I'm alone in a room with Draco Malfoy. And suddenly that task he was assigned seems more intimidating.

Malfoy clears his throat, “So, Potter. Grab those brooms over there. I'll get the rags.”

“Who put you in charge.” I grumble, “And why would we need brooms, I'm sure a closet isn't that big.”

Malfoy smirks, “Oh, you'd be surprised. I’m sure it never got through that thick skull of yours, but we are wizards.”

I frown, but walk over to the broom cupboard on the side of the office. I open the door and immediately sneeze. This thing hasn't been opened for ages.

“Lumos.” I whisper. The cupboard light up and I grab a large broom from the back.

When I turn around, Malfoy is nowhere to be found. ‘Figures.’ I think, ‘of course he would ditch. He probably has to go and do whatever task Voldemort has given him.’

But then again, I’m not too worried. Malfoy seemed like he wasn’t actually going to do it. I don’t know why but I have this feeling that I can trust him. And I tend to trust my gut over any actual evidence.

I walk into the closet, and close the door behind me. Malfoy’s right, it was bigger than expected. But, still small.

“You idiot!” Hisses a voice behind me. I turn and see Malfoy holding his wand aloft. “You just closed the door! Now we won’t be able to get out for hours unless someone comes to find us. And I doubt Severus will. Did you not listen to him! He said not to close the door…”

I can barely hear what Malfoy is saying. Because I’m panicking. We’re going to be trapped in here. In a tiny closet. And it’s all my fault. Memories come flashing back.

The stairs. And the cupboard under them.

Dudley cornering me in tight spaces and watching as I freak out.

Ripper trapping me on top of the fridge for hours until the Dursley's got home from lunch with Marge.

Uncle Vernon throwing me under the stairs and keeping me there for hours on end.

I start to hyperventilate. This is not good. Not good at all. I'm trapped all over again. I start to sweat, and I see black on the edges of my vision. 

This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good.

The words play in my brain like a broken record.

This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good.

It’s all my fault.

This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good.

My knees get weak.

This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good.

I start shaking.

This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good.

I fall to the ground.

This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not-

“POTTER!”

Malfoy sounds panicked. But I couldn't care less.

“POTTER LOOK AT ME! PLEASE STOP!”

He sounds like he actually cares. Ha.

This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This-

“Potter please! Please stop, you're scaring me!”

I stop breathing. I stop shaking. I stop sweating. I look up at Malfoy and my eyes focus. “Scaring you?” My voice is nothing more than a whisper.

Malfoy has a crazed look in his eye. “Of course! You are having a bloody panic attack right there on the bloody ground! How can I not be scared?”

I don’t say anything.

“What do you think I would do if I was found with your dead corpse?”

Of course. He only cares about himself. Figures.

“Potter! Look at me.”

I raise my head. My breathing is still quick.

“You can’t die.” Malfoy looks genuinely concerned. And his voice is soft. “You have to- to- you have to stop the Dark Lord.”

Everything stops. The world seems to be stuck in time.

“What?” I ask, when I finally get my voice back.

“I said you have to stop the Dark Lord.”

I stare at Malfoy as if he’s a different species all together. “But you- you’re a Death-”

“Yes. Yes I took the Dark Mark. But I want the Dark Lord defeated as much as you. And your- you're the only one who can stop him.”

And I don’t know why. But I break down into tears.

Right there. In a closet. In front of Draco Malfoy of all people.

He stands there for a second staring at me.

“Potter. I-”

“Don’t.” I sniff. “Please don’t. Don’t say anything. I really don’t need insults right now.”

Malfoy takes a step back. “Alright. I’ll leave you be then.”

He turns around and starts to clean the shelves, leaving me to my thoughts.

…

I step out of the closet and wipe the tears off of my face. To my surprise I see that Malfoy is still sitting in the classroom, doing his homework.

I blink, “What are you doing here?”

He turns, startled, “I do have detention as well. I assume you didn’t do any cleaning.”

I shake my head and rub the back of my neck.

“I didn’t think so.”

Malfoy gets up and walks back into the store cupboard.

“So uh, thanks for finding a way to get the door open. I guess you were right.”

Malfoy nods.

That’s weird. I expected him to be an ass about it. But he seems… almost like he doesn’t care.

But he’s Draco Malfoy, the person who practically lives off of my misery. But here he is not teasing me about my panic attack. It’s upside down. And earlier I heard him say: fuck you to Snape. What the hell is going on? It’s suspicious behavior.

But one question still remains: How can I prove that he’s up to something?

It’s only Malfoy’s shout of, “Oi, Potter! Are you going to help or not?” That pulls me from my stupor.

… 

“Harry?”

“Harry.”

“Harry!”

Nevil snaps his fingers in front of my face and I jump. Falling off of the armchair, barely missing the fire.

‘Did you hear what I was saying?” He asks.

I look at him guiltily, “Ummm. No. Sorry.” I climb back up and sit beside him.

He sighs, “I was asking if you needed any help with the Herbology homework.”

“Uh, I don’t think so.”

“Okay… I was actually going to ask you a question.”

Nevil seems nervous.

“Go right on ahead.” I say.

He chews his bottom lip, “I was going to ask you… would you accept me if I came out?”

I stare at him stunned. Nevil has always insisted upon being straight. I definitely did not expect this.

He takes my silence the wrong way, “Oh shit, I thought this was a good idea. I thought you would- wait never mind. I should go-”

“Nevil wait!”

I grab his wrist as he tries to leave. “I’m completely supportive! Thank you for trusting me. Your forgetting that I’m bisexual myself.”

“More like Malfoysexual.”

I look around, Quinn is looking at me with a smirk on their face. I flip them both fingers.

Nevil’s looking embarrassed. “Oh, right I forgot.”

I pat him on the back, “No big deal! Just know I’m here if you want to talk.”

… 

I’m talking to Ron at breakfast two days later when the big news comes.

“Harry! Harry I did it! I asked him out!”

Nevil is running up to the Gryffindor table with a huge grin on his face.

“Harry I did it!”

“Congratulations!” I say as he sits down and stuffs a roll into his mouth.

“Asked who out?” Ron asks.

“Blaise Zambini.”

Ron chokes on his pumpkin juice.

Hermione leans across the table, “You mean Blaise Zambini the Slytherin?”

Nevil nods happily, unable to talk due to the large amount of bread in his mouth.

“He’s been pining forever.” I supply.

“Now we have at least three Gryffindors going after the Slytherins.” Quinn says, from across the table.

“Quinn!” I shout. “For the last time! I do not like Malfoy!”

“The blush on your cheeks says otherwise.”

I glare at them and they smirk. But Quinn is wrong. There is no way that I like Malfoy. He’s a bigoted jerk!

Suddenly their face turns serious. “I know what you're thinking Harry.” Quinn says, “He’s a racist, bigoted jerk. But here me out,”

I roll my eyes, Quinn has a knack for exaggerating the truth.

“I was walking to class the other day, and I heard Crabbe and Goyle badmouthing some first year muggle-born. Draco actually stood up to them. It was impressive.”

(“So he’s Draco now.”)

“And, I heard from Pansy that he slapped a seventh year for calling a muggle-born Slytherin a mud-blood. Harry I really think he’s changed. Give it a shot.”

I look skeptically at Quinn, who is looking completely sincere.

I don’t have to answer because at that moment the whole Hall gasped, I turn, confused. I notice what they’re all staring at.

It’s a person.

And not just any person. It’s Draco Malfoy. Of-fucking-course. Always the center of attention.

Then I notice his hair. It’s rainbow. Oh, shit. What the fuck. Is he- is he gay? I have a chance!

Wait no.

Where did that come from?

I hate him.

He’s a mean, racist, bigoted jerk.

‘But what about what Quinn said.’ Says a voice in the back of my brain.

‘Quinn tends to exaggerate.’ I argue back.

‘But they’ve never been this sincere before.’

‘I’ll believe it when I see it.’

‘You saw him say ‘fuck you’ to Snape. That should count for something.’

‘Yeah, but-’

‘And he didn't bring up your panic attack at all.’

‘But-’

He hasn’t called Hermione a mud-blood for weeks, and hasn’t made a slur about poor people in forever.’

‘Still-’

‘And you have to admit, he looks real hot in his Quidditch robes. And with that rainbow hair… Damn. Just admit you have a crush.’

‘No! I do not have a crush on him! And my friends don't think that either! They’re just confused.’

‘Oh, I don’t think that's accurate...’

The voice is right. As I turn back to the table, Everyone is looking at me with a knowing smirk, even Nevil.

“So,” Quinn says, “Are you finally going to admit it?”

“No!” I huff, “I do not have a crush on Malfoy!”

… 

I jog down the stone steps to Hagrid’s. It’s been a while. Hermione and Ron didn’t want to come. But I thought it was a good idea.

As I near his front door I hear voices from inside. Weird. He usually doesn’t have any visitors. And when he does, it's usually for a bad reason. I shudder at the memory of Aragog's burial.

I reach up and knock. Hagrid swings open the door so fast that I almost fall.

“Hey! How you been ‘arry?”

I regain my balance and smile, “Great.”

“Ron an’ Hermione not with you?”

“Uh, no. They had homework.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, why don’ you come in?”

I step through the door, and immediately do a double take. Malfoy is sitting at Hagrid’s table with a giant mug in his hands.

Out of all the people who had to be here. It had to be him. Of-fucking-course. Shit.

Fuck Malfoy and his rainbow hair.

“Potter.” He says stiffly.

“Malfoy.” I reply, holding his gaze. His eyes are like storm clouds, all grey and foreboding.

“Oh, yeah!” Hagrid says behind me, “Malfoy’s jus’ been apologizin’ for all the things he’s done.”

“I’ve also offered to help with any, and all tasks he requires to be finished.”

“An’ I’ve already told ya, I don’ have anything.”

“Well, if you insist.” Malfoy stands up and sweeps past me to the door. “Good day to you Hagrid, Potter.”

Just as he’s about to leave Hagrid says. “Wai’. I’ve jus’ remembered! Could you two help with them Pumpikano Slugs in the Garden. Tha’ would be a great help.”

I glare at Hagrid and start to tell him ‘no.’ But he flashes me a look.

“Fine!”

“Alright.”

Hagrid beams and tells us to go outback to the pumpkin patch. Then he hands us the Slug Repellent, and Brain Banisher.

Malfoy and I step out the back door. We walk over to the pumpkin patch and I see him wrinkle his nose at the giant slugs on the pumpkins.

I smirk, “You know Malfoy, Pumpikano Slugs are not affected by magic. So there’s no fancy spells involved. You can't Wingardium Leviosa your way out of this one!”

Malfoy raises an eyebrow and doesn’t say anything. Instead he takes his own Brain Banisher, sprays the nearest slug and hoists it over his shoulder. He does the same thing with three others. Then he walks to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and dumps them there.

When he slaughters back he says, “Spit, spot Potter! You're wasting time.”

I do a double take, did he just make a reference from a muggle movie? Merlin’s tits he did!

I shake my head, and grab my container of Brain Banisher.

I get to work spraying the Slugs and bringing them to the edge of the Forest. At most I can carry three, I tried to lift four once, but ended up with a mouth full of mud.

The most humiliating part was because it was in front of Malfoy. And he laughed. Of course he laughed. But it wasn’t a mean laugh. It seemed almost real, and not mocking.

But his laugh was intoxicating nonetheless. And I could not stop staring at that damn rainbow hair!

By the time we were done it was almost dusk. We were covered in sweat and slime and mud. But the work is exhilarating, and it helps me take my mind off certain things.

I race back up the castle steps, with Malfoy close behind. I don’t want another detention for being out past curfew. I peer into the front doors. Filch is pacing the entrance hall, his back to the door.

Shit. I should have brought my Cloak! I’m an idiot.

There’s a small corridor that leads from the entrance hall to the Great Hall, so when Filch is walking down there I run for it.

I hear Malfoy's footsteps close behind, and then another shuffling pair.

Shit. Filch.

I turn a corner and feel Malfoy's fingers close around my wrist.

“In here!” He hisses.

It’s a closet. I do *not* want to go in. But there's nothing else to do.

He opens the door and we bundle in. Pressed face-first against a wall, I hold my breath and wait for Filch’s footsteps to pass. When I hear him muttering about Peeves I know that it’s safe to start breathing again.

I take deep calming breaths to try and ease the unwelcome knot in my stomach. I feel an all too familiar feeling when I realize that the walls are far too close for my likening.

My heartbeat quickens. And my inhales become ragged. Sweat beads my brow.

Just when I start to slip over the edge, I feel thin arms wrap around my waist.

“Potter. Harry. Listen to me.” Malfoy says. I focus on his voice, my breath coming in short gasps.

“Can you tell me 5 things you can see?” He asks.

I nod, confused. “I c-can see the door. The s-stone wall…”

“Keep going.”

“My h-hands. Y-Your hands. And… the doorknob-b.”

“Now name four things you can feel.” Malfoy instructs.

I nod. “The stone wall. My sh-shirt. The doorknob. Y-your arms.”

“Three things you can hear.”

I pause, listening. “Filch’s muttering. My breathing and y-your breathing.”

“Now two things you can smell.”

“The stone wall. You.”

Malfoy’s breath hitches, and I wonder if I said anything wrong.

“O-one thing you can taste.”

“Umm, a sour taste in my mouth?”

“Good.” Malfoy says and unwraps his arms from my waist. “That was to remind you that you're here. Not at your aunt and uncle's house. Not stuck in a cupboard. And not trapped in a corner by your cousin. But here. In a broom closet, hiding from Filch. With me.”

It’s only then when I notice that my panic attack stopped. And then his words really hit.

I whip around. “How the fuck do you know!” I shout. “I haven't told anyone except Ron and Hermione!”

Malfoy puts his hands up. “Hold on. I can explain.”

“You better!” I say, pointing a finger at his chest. “Explain why you know so much about my personal life! Have you been stalking me?”

Malfoy seems unfazed as he looks down his nose at me. (I absolutely hate that I’m several inches shorter.) “On the contrary, I would argue that you’ve been stalking me.”

“You-”

“And! I have not been stalking you.” He sighs, “Actually your friend Granger came to me today in the library. She told me about your less than adequate way of living in the summer. She said I ought to talk to you. She seemed to be under the impression that I could help. Because of the family issues that I have.”

Malfoy runs a hand through his rainbow hair and my eyes follow the movement. “Why would Hermione think that *you* could help *me*?”

Malfoy flashes his trademark smirk, “I don’t know. But I think I should point out that I just did.”

With that he turns around and steps out of the half-lit cupboard. Leaving me uncharacteristically breathless. 

… 

I’m walking down to lunch when it hits me. I stop dead in my tracks. Ron and Dean look back at me.

“You good mate?” Ron asks.

I don’t answer.

“Mate?” Dean asks as Ron walks over and shakes me.

“Snap out of it Harry!”

I look up at him in shock, “I have a crush on Malfoy.”

They both burst out laughing.

“Let’s go tell Quinn!” Dean says.

I sigh and shake my head as they run the rest of the way to lunch. When I finally reach the doors of the Great Hall I see Pansy giving Quinn several Knuts. She looks at me as I sit down, disappointed.

“I had faith in you Harry.” She sighs, “I thought it would take at least three more weeks.”

I stare at her in shock as Quinn says, “We all placed bets! And I won. I got it right to the day! All of you pay up.”

All of the Gryffindor 6th years grumble as they had the redhead their money. I'm appalled that they would do such a thing.

“No fair!” Parvati grumbles, “You knew because of your skills in Divination.”

Quinn smiles, “Thank you for noticing my talents, but no. You were all there when Hermione charmed the bet so that no one could cheat.”

Just then Hermione flounces into the hall. A new book in her hand. She looks very excited.

Quinn gets a smug grin on their face. “Hey Granger!” They shout, “Pay up! I won.”

Hermione looks and the redhead, confused. Then it hits her. “Harry!” She gushes, “I’m not even mad that I didn't win! This is great!”

I bury my rapidly reddening face in my hands. I can't believe these people. They’re supposed to be my friends. You know, with my luck, and dramatic tension for readers, Malfoy would show up right about-

“Granger. I need to talk to you.”

Now.

I sigh recognizing the voice. I look up and glare and Malfoy. “What do you want. If you’ve came to hurl insaults any one of us then fuck off.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Well, someone’s got a wand up his arse.”

“Phrasing mate.” Quinn says, smirking and looking between the two of us.

I shoot them a glare. They just smile wider and return to their shepherds pie.

Malfoy’s cheeks tinge red, but he turns back to Hermione, takes a deep breath and asks, “Will you help me with the Arithmancy homework. I’ve asked everyone else I know and no one seems to be able to crack it. And I know you are an exceptional student. So I would be honored if you were to help me.”

Hermione’s eyes widen and she looks dumbfounded. “Of course.” She says when she finally gets her voice back. “How about tomorrow evening in the far corner of the library?”

“Sure.” Malfoy replies. Then he turns on his heel and saunters back to the Slytherin table.

Knowing what's about to happen I bolt from the Great Hall before my friends can start teasing the living shit out of me.

… 

I turn the corner heading for Gryffindor tower. My head filled with Malfoy, his hair, his eyes, his snarkiness. His smile. Ugggh. It’s so frustrating! It was so easy when I could just ignore feelings, and hate him. But now it’s so much more complicated. Everything is so jumbled! And twisted! It’ll literally drive me insane!

I hear footsteps behind me as I turn down the next corridor.

They keep following me, so I hurry down the stairs to the third floor corridor. I’m almost running by now. My chaser is running too. This is odd and scary at the same time. Whoever it is seems smart enough to stay out of sight.

I see the statue of the one-eyed, humpback witch and get an idea. 

I reach its large hump, tap it once with my wand and say: “Dissendium.”

It opens up just enough for me to crawl in. It's a lot smaller than the last time I used it, or maybe I’m just bigger. I slide in and my feet hit, hard, stone floor. The passage snaps shut behind leaving me in pitch black.

“Lumos.”

I breathe a sigh of relief when the dark tunnel floods with light. But my head snaps around when I hear the witch's hump slide open again. I turn out my wand light and press myself against a wall.

The other person drops down and I hold my breath, cursing myself for not having my invisibility cloak.

The person’s wand flares. Standing behind the small light of the wand, looking directly at me is Draco Malfoy.

“What- what are you doing here?” I splutter feeling my heart flutter. “Have you come to try and kill me in a dark passageway? So that no one would know?”

Malfoy lets out an exasperated sigh, “What else do I have to do to convince you that I’m not going to kill you?”

“But you're a Death Eater!” I exclaim, “You took the mark!”

Malfoy raises an eyebrow, “Potter, I *never* wanted to.”

“But Voldemort gave you a task, I heard on the train-”

“My task is to kill Dumbledore!”

The air goes still. I look at him lost for words. “Dumbledore?” I finally mumble.

“Yes.”

“Your a-”

“Murderer? Monster? Killer? Potter. I have not committed any murder. And never will. I am not completing the task the Dark Lord sent me to do. Something changed my mind. Or, someone.”

I stare at him, mouth open.

“Just as someone convinced me that the Order really can win the war. Someone convinced me to stand up to Severus. Someone convinced me to apologize to Hagrid. Someone convinced me to forget my sexist, racist, homophobic past, and change. Someone convinced me that Hermione really is the brightest witch of her age, and that the Weasleys really are wonderful people… 

“Someone convinced me to take my life back. To take it back from my father, the Dark Lord, my pure blood upbringing.”

Tears were streaming down Malfoy’s face. And that’s when I realized: he’s still human.

He’s not cold blooded. He’s not feeling things any less then I do. He knows pain. More than anybody else. He knows what it feels like to be lost and alone. To be unwanted. To be burdened by your past.

Forced onto the ‘Dark Side’ as I was the ‘Light’. Not having any choice in the matter. Forced to keep face in public just as I was.

We are two sides of the same coin.

Draco looks into my eyes, “And the someone that convinced me? That someone is you.”

My heart stops beating. I open my mouth to ask what he ment. But oh! He’s kissing me.

My heart stops. He’s actually kissing me! Draco Malfoy is kissing me! I kiss back harder as he pushes me up against a wall. His hands slide down my back until they come to a rest just above my arse. I reach my hands up to tangle them around his neck.

We finally pull away and rest our foreheads on each other's shoulders.

Draco lifts his head to look at me and asks: “Are we going to be okay?”

I smile and lift my head as well, “Yes. Yes we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> (And see if you can guess the reference!)


End file.
